Left Unspoken
by Silent-Babyx
Summary: ONESHOT   Because some are better to be left unspoken.   SasuSaku


**A/N: **I was getting pretty bored with all the staring and stoning that I've been doing for the past few minutes. Hence, I've decided to come out with a one-shot. It was unexpectedly, and I've never expected myself to just pop out an idea all of a sudden. Actually, I do popped out ideas out of the blue. Gah. What am I talking? Just ignore me and enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto definitely doesn't belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, okay? If it ever belongs to me, it'll definitely end up the way I want it to.

-----------------------------------

"You were supposed to. Tell him!" She reprimanded herself, smacking her exceptionally large forehead lightly.

"You know, Sakura-Chan." A voice behind startled her as she turned to face him, frozen. "Hitting that large forehead of yours can make it even bigger."

"H-hey!" She blushed into a crimson red.

Embarrassed, her hands reaching out towards a particular guy, trying to smack him lightly. Only to realise that he was a few inches taller than her – she hadn't realise that, did she? Okay… probably she was too engrossed in noticing some raven-haired guy, rather than this cerulean eyed guy. No, she was… just a little engross, not too much. Okay, fine – she was practically obsessed to that cold bastard.

"What?" He teased her. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-nothing." She mumbled, turning her back against him.

"Gees, Sakura-Chan." He joked. "You're starting to sound like Hinata-Chan."

"Oh, just shut up." She snapped. "Don't you have to accompany her?"

"She went on a mission." Naruto replied plainly.

Sure, she had to agree onto this. Five years do change a person, even the densest person on the world. They're twenty now and four years had passed ever since they brought that traitor back to Konoha. Imagine that! Four years – and still unable to tell him how she really felt. She wondered, really pondered if he had actually remembered what she told him eight years ago, before he knocked her out, ruining the perfect moment.

"Oh." She muttered. "I forgot, sorry."

"Ah. It doesn't matters." Naruto grinned his trademark smile. "So… why were you blushing? Thinking about Sasuke-teme again?"

"No." She groaned, feeling slightly hot-heated. "Will you cut it out? Stop trying to get me back on that subject."

He eyed her, but decided to drop the subject. "Fine."

"Why were you here anyway?" She asked.

She yawned – she hadn't been getting much sleep lately, trying to crack her brains on how to tell him how she really felt, even if he doesn't reply, even if he doesn't bothers or feel the same way, at least she'd told him. And that will definitely lift up the rock in her heart.

Eyeing him, she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She swore – yes, swore; that if Naruto isn't going to reply her soon, she was going to bash the daylights out of him. For goodness sake, she needed much sleep now! She was going to sleep if he hadn't disturbed her. Right, she was lying again. She wasn't even trying to get some sleep!

"Ramen?" He answered hesitantly. "Hinata-Chan's not around."

Understanding his situation, she sighed but nodded. "Okay. But, you're going to have to treat me."

He groaned for a second but it was soon replaced by his fox-like grin. "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. You'll be treated, by nonetheless, not by me of course."

She looked at him. "What?"

"You'll be treated by the infamous prodigy." He grinned, jumping happily as he pulled her along with him, running towards the oh-so-familiar Uchiha's house, disallowing her to speak up her protest.

-----------------------------

"Naruto!" She hissed. "You were the one who pulled me along, and now you're pleading me to knock on the door?"

He showed his puppy eyes once again. "Please Sakura-Chan! I'm on bankruptcy right at the moment. I can't treat you – unless Baa-Chan puts me onto a mission!"

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matters if you treat me or not. I'm not going to knock it."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, still using his puppy eyes.

Right now, she felt like screaming "Fine. I'll knock."

Gathering her courage, she breathed a few more breaths before knocking onto his cold hard door. Damn! Why did Naruto had to drag her along to – beg Sasuke-Kun for a treat at Ichiraku? She felt embarrassed – no, it's more like she wanted to kill herself right at the moment.

'_Hurry up and answer it!'_ She thought, feeling quite impatiently. Gladly, her mood was changed the moment the door was flung open. Let me remind you again, it was flung open.

Yes, my readers. Sakura flew onto Sasuke's body.

"Oh my god!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

Groaning, she rubbed her large forehead before sending Naruto a murderous glare, as though saying 'I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you'. Frightened, he backed away a few steps, sending a few signs of help to Sasuke every now and then.

Sighing, he pushed Sakura away lightly. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura eyed widened. She forgot that he was here! "I'm sorry, Sasuke-Kun. I didn't notice that… you were just in front of me…"

" – It's okay." He interrupted. "What do you want?"

"You see…" Sakura started out. "Naruto… well…"

"…Well?" He repeated impatiently.

"He wanted you to treat us onto a ramen spree." She answered rather softly.

"What?" He looked quite… mad, actually. "What has this got to do with me?"

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto broke the silence, probably trying to save Sakura from getting killed by Sasuke's murderous glare and aura. "I'm broke and you can't expect a girl to treat me, right?"

"Then treat her." He groaned.

"I'm broke!" Naruto yelled, slightly annoyed of this stubborn man.

"Don't eat." He said, more like demanded. "I'm not going to treat you."

"Fine." Naruto sighed defeated. "You're just going to treat Sakura, okay?"

"Why do I have to treat her?" Sasuke questioned, twitching his eyebrows.

"You don't have to, actually." Sakura stated out bitterly. Why can't he just be nice to her once?

Probably noticing her bitter tone, he sighed. "Fine, I'll treat her. But, not you, dobe."

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Sakura with him, ignoring the glares of a particular raven-haired guy.

--------------------------------

"Tenten!" Sakura called out at the moment she stepped into the ramen bar. "What are you doing here…" She eyed. "With Neji-san?"

"Eating?" Tenten replied as though it's the obvious fact in the world. "What do you do in Ichiraku expect for eating?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

"Precisely."

"Uzumaki." Neji called out. He just wasn't a guy who can call a person's actual name, instead of his family name. I guess, Tenten is the only person that he called in their first name, because she didn't have a last name, and well – she was his girlfriend. As you can see, during these five years, the only changes were that the Hyuuga Neji we see now was twenty-one, and he had a girlfriend named Tenten whom he loved very much but unfortunately, I guess other than that, nothing changes.

Oh, probably… he turned just a little better. "Hinata-san is coming back soon. Hurry up if you're eating."

And, did I mention that he patched things up with the main branch?

"Neji-Kun." Tenten called out. "We'd better get going now. Lee's insanity will kill any passer-by now if we turned out late for the training."

"Right." Neji replied, as Tenten hooked her arms onto his. "Remember, Uzumaki. Get to the gates of Konoha when you finished your… meal."

With that, they left.

"Neji-san is pretty sweet to Tenten, don't you think?" Sakura said dreamily.

"Only to her, I guess." Naruto replied, still happy about the fact that Hinata is coming back from her mission soon.

"Hurry up and order." Sasuke demanded irritated. He wasn't in a very good mood after being chased by a hundred thousands of fan girls. He was lucky that he had managed to get away and tied them onto ropes of many trees. He just hoped none of them gets down that easily and quickly.

--------------------------------

After Naruto had leave them for his Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke strolled lightly on the streets of Konoha. She sighed softly, walking side by side along with him. Even the cold-block Neji could fall in love and get together with Tenten, so why can't the cold bastard melt the ice around him? Even the dense loudmouth Naruto could notice Hinata's love, so why can't the arrogant bastard notice her love for him? Even the lazy Shikamaru made courage to confess to the noisy Ino, which is contradicting that those two could get together, but, at least they're together! So, why can't a cold bastard and a sunshine girl get together?

These thoughts were annoying her even more and she was already pissed off enough. _'Damn! DAMN!' _ She cursed rather profusely. _'Damn! Damn! DAMN!'_

"Sakura." His deep baritone voice broke her chain of curses immediately. "You can curse… rather loudly. Even in your mind."

"AH!" She screeched, covering her mouth afterwards, feeling rather embarrassed about what happened as a tinge of pink reached her cheeks. "I'm… sorry."

"Don't have to be." He said coldly. "It's not your fault."

"Sasuke-Kun?" She called out, her heartbeat pumping irregularly and quickly.

"Hn?" He turned to look at her.

"I… Nothing." She backed away.

No way! She had been preparing this for such a long time. How could she backfire all of her plans with such a timid courage? Wasn't she brave enough to yell that she loved him just eight years ago? So why can't she do so right now? Maybe… it was the fact that she was older now and her mind is in the state of maturity, not the same old Haruno Sakura who was immature at the age of twelve. Still, she wished she had become immature all of a sudden, instead of feeling cowardly because she was – matured.

Her eyes was rather widened when the softness of lips touched her own, but soon, her eyes closed, feeling enjoyable and elated. It was a furious fight for her, whether to push him away for taking advantage of her when she wasn't paying attention, or to kiss him further and longer, for this was a great chance to taste his tomato lips.

And true enough, she listened to her heart and kissed him longer, savouring his soft tomato lips, enjoying every bits and pieces of it. When he finally pushed himself away from her, his eyes fell greatly to a state of love. Love? Was he in love with her? She didn't get the direct answer but she knew it right away.

Maybe… something is better to be _left unspoken_.

---------------------------------

**A/N:** I never said this story was going to be good. But, I do feel rather proud of my work that I actually completed a story! Cheers for myself. Hooray. Actually, to be honest, I had wanted to write an unhappy ending for Sakura, but thinking that I'll end up killing myself for not putting my hot favourite couple together, I had decided to end the story with them together after all. R&R please!

Oh, and you can request me to write a one-shot for you if you want. Just simply, message me or leave a review in any of my stories, but I'll prefer if you leave the request in this story's reviews. Ah. Please try to make sure I liked the couple… but I wouldn't mind if it's the couple I hate or something and please tell me the genre you want. Don't try to make it hard for my absolutely small brain. But, I'll try, I guess.

**R&R!**


End file.
